Gem Horsemen of the Gempocalypse (GA)
The Gem Horsemen of the Gempocalypse, '''also referred as the '''Gem Horsemen, are a faction of Gems who were known as "the banes of the rebels", who were made and trained to oppose each Crystal Gem. Members * Obsidian: The brute of the group. He wields a sharp scythe alongside with an arsenal of abilities. He was the first Obsidian and was made in the Alpha Kindergarten on Homeworld on Era 1. Due to a lack of quartz resources during that period of time, gem scientists substituted the resources with different resources. Initially thought as an Onyx, he endured training under White Diamond's eye, until he was discovered to be an Obsidian. He then endured extreme training on the gem colony Ahl, where he was promoted to commander of the Grand Army of the Gem Empire and became a horseman. Bane of Amethyst. * Copper: 'The intellectual, scientific and technical member of the group. She wields an electrical spear. She was initially a member of Yellow Diamond's Court, where she was an electrician and overseers of Alkalis. However, due to her immense strength and power, she was recruited into becoming a horseman. Bane of Pearl. * '''Nephrite: '''The sharp, seductive member of the group. She wields a dagger, alongside with a set of metallic wings. She is proficient in flight, and was a certified pilot. She initially was called in for battle, piloting in the heat of the war. However, Crystal Gems hijacked her ship, and threw her out of the cockpit, resulting in her near shattering. However, she was rescued by several Quartz soldiers, and trained at Sector 7, where she gained her wings. Currently, she is the romantic partner of Magnesium. Bane of Lapis Lazuli. * '''Magnesium: '''The ''de facto leader of the group who wields a pair of gauntlets, later with a crash helmet similar to Jasper's added. He was initially a handyman, until the gem war broke out, where he crafted his gauntlets, in which he used them to brawl with other gems. He is the brawler of the group, using his gauntlets to inflict destructive attacks. He also crafted a crash helmet, similar to Jasper's. It had spikes on the end however, and was built more for offense than defense. He was also able to created miniature earthquakes with just his bare fists. He is also skilled in pyrokinesis, being a Magnesium. Bane of Garnet. * '''Green Citrine: '''The carefree, emo member of the group, who wields an arm cannon. He is an expert in both ancient and modern gem technology, with him summoning some for battle. He is also proficient in hand to hand, fist to fist combat, as he was made as a quartz soldier. His duty as a quartz soldier was to aid gems with technology and electricity, resulting in his immense knowledge on technology. Bane of Peridot. '''Known Gem Horsemen Fusions * Xenon: '''A four armed fusion of Obsidian and Copper, who wields a bow-caster. They also have energy projection and the ability to distort light from a gem. * '''Promethium: '''A gigantic, unstable, radioactive fusion gem, who wields an atomic bomb. The fusion of Obsidian and Magnesium. * '''Rhenium: '''A hot-headed, short tempered fusion, who wields a war-hammer. Fusion of Magnesium and Copper. * '''Tantalum: '''A tough, commanding, stable fusion who wields a blaster rifle. Fusion of Magnesium and Nephrite. * '''Krypton: '''A tall, extremely strong, unstable fusion, who wields an electric plug. Fusion of Magnesium, Copper, Nephrite, and Obsidian. * '''Indium: '''A tall, yet medium, unstable fusion who wields a sniper. Fusion of Green Citrine and Copper. * '''Hassium: '''A speedy, gargantuan, radioactive, stable fusion who wields a electrical sword. The fusion of Magnesium, Obsidian, Copper, Nephrite, and Green Citrine. '''Former Members * Sodium: '''A charismatic, sinister gem scientist, who was formerly the bane of Peridot, until he defected to Earth, and became unaligned. * '''Lithium: '''A wise scholar, who formerly was the bane of Pearl, until she was shattered by the diamonds, alongside with her lover, Manganese, for fusing behind their backs. * '''Manganese: '''A fearsome warrior, who fought in the gem war. He was the lover of Lithium, until they both got shattered. '''Allies/Companions * '''Pink Tourmaline: '''A fierce and loyal general, who worked under White and Blue Diamond's courts. She is currently Green Citrine's love interest. She is dubbed "The bane of Connie", by Steven. * '''Imperial Garnet: '''Obsidian's former trainer and general. He worked under Yellow Diamond, and since then, grown interest in the group. He is protective of his allies, and would do anything to help them. * '''Cal Heto: '''A human, who lived on a mining colony with fellow humans on Zircon Prime. He secretly was a double agent, and would murder his fellow humans in exchange for gem slaves and servants from Red Diamond. When the planet of Earth III was destroyed, he was informed of students coming to stay in their station, as they needed to repair their ship. However, he disagreed on that, in which he took the opportunity to take one in exchange for more gem slaves and servants. However, his plan failed, as the student he attempted to give to Red Diamond called for help, alerting another student and miner, who kicked him down a canyon. He was rescued by two Nephrites, where he was brought to Homeworld and was given a gemstone. From then on, he was a scientist working with the Gem Horsemen. History Much of the history of the Gem Horsemen of the Gempocalypse is shrouded in mystery. However, long before Era 1 began flourishing, when the Great Council of Wurtzites ruled, gem prophets predicted of a coming apocalypse and revelation to the planet, Eorthe (Which was apparently Earth,) and of several gems destroying it together. What is known is that during the rebellion, several gems were made with immense power. Obsidian's History: Obsidian was a gem, known by many aliases. A "quartz," an Onyx, and a brute. He was finally known as an Obsidian one day.